


wandering lovers

by chimtozzi (rheavee)



Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, just two boyfriends being grossly in love w each other
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:15:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24361936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rheavee/pseuds/chimtozzi
Summary: “Tetap di sini bersamaku, ya?”Seungyoun menutup mata dan mendengarkan kombinasi detak jantung mereka yang begitu cepat. Begitu dekat. Persis seperti awal kali ia sadar, dan diingatkan kembali bahwa di rumah ini bukan hanya satu orang saja yang sedang jatuh cinta.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Han Seungwoo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	wandering lovers

**Author's Note:**

> ini sebenernya drabble lama yang kutulis, tapi ku-repost buat ngeramein tag rssz di ao3 hehe :D

"Aku tuh sayaaang banget sama kamu. Tahu nggak kenapa?”

Bukannya langsung luluh, Seungyoun malah melirik Seungwoo yang sedang duduk di sampingnya dengan penuh curiga. Ia paham Seungwoo orangnya _clingy_ dan butuh perhatian ekstra di saat-saat tertentu, tapi nggak biasanya manusia satu ini langsung menyuarakannya lewat kata-kata, di pagi hari pula, saat mereka masih memakai piyama dan kondisi rambut awut-awutan. Mereka bahkan sama-sama belum sikat gigi, pasti bakal ogah saling mencium kecuali dalam keadaan terdesak ( _ehm_ ). Wajar lah kalau di kepala Seungyoun muncul dua kemungkinan: entah pacarnya masih sedang setengah sadar, atau sengaja bermanis-manis karena ada maunya.

“Kok diem? Nggak penasaran?”

“… Karena aku ganteng, ramah, baik hati, punya banyak temen, fotogenik, bisa apa aja, bisa main musik, bisa nyanyi, bisa ngerap, bisa nulis prosa dan puisi, bisa gambar,” Seungyoun pura-pura semangat mendaftar kelebihan dirinya sendiri dengan jemari, kemudian berhenti untuk menghela napas, “aku punya semua hal yang bikin Kakak terpesona dan jadi budak cintaku, _so_?”

Mendengar deklarasi sepihak barusan, Seungwoo langsung tertawa dan menjatuhkan beban tubuhnya ke samping. Kepalanya bersandar tepat di atas pundak Seungyoun, dan bertahan dalam posisi seperti itu hingga Seungyoun mengarahkan sebelah tangan untuk menepuk-nepuk pipinya.

“Kakak mau apa, sih? Bilang aja,” tanya Seungyoun, dengan nada yang lebih lembut dari sebelumnya. kalaupun Seungwoo benar-benar menginginkan sesuatu, setidaknya Seungyoun butuh mendengar terlebih dulu untuk mempertimbangkan. Selama hal tersebut masih dalam jangkauan dan bukan yang _nyeleneh_ , ia tidak bakal menolak, kok.

“Hmm? Nggak boleh ya iseng bilang sayang ke kamu?” Seungwoo mengerutkan alis dan menggembungkan pipi, mencoba menirukan gaya seseorang saat ngambek tidak jelas … dan di mata Seungyoun, hasilnya lebih ke menyebalkan daripada gemas.

_Terakhir kamu iseng bilang sayang, kamu memintaku buat ngajarin ambil foto estetik dan ngedit pakai aplikasi seharian, Kak._ Seungyoun membatin, sambil berdehem pelan. Momen semacam itu memang bikin capek dan menguji kesabaran, tapi Seungyoun tidak protes karena jarang-jarang ia bisa berduaan dengan Seungwoo dalam waktu lama seperti layaknya pasangan muda. Kalau sudah sibuk, boro-boro merencanakan _quality time_ , mereka bisanya cuma bertemu di jam-jam istirahat.

“Bukan nggak boleh, tapi gerak-gerik Kakak tuh sering bikin aku jadi punya _trust issue_.”

“Hiks ... kok gitu sih ….”

“Haha, canda, canda.” Seungyoun mengecup pipi Seungwoo singkat, kemudian melingkarkan tangan ke lehernya seperti sedang memeluk boneka beruang berukuran jumbo. “Silakan iseng bilang sayang kapan saja. Seungyounie butuh bahan bakar.”

Mereka saling memeluk dan mengusap-usapkan pipi setelah itu. Bodo amat belum bebersih diri, Si Bau bertemu Si Bau lainnya kenapa harus malu. Yang penting agenda transfer kasih sayang tidak terganggu.

“Youn, aku habis mimpi aneh.” Tiba-tiba Seungwoo memecah hening. Ia melonggarkan pelukan dan ganti mengusap-usap punggung Seungyoun dengan lembut.

_Oh. Ternyata benar-benar ada sesuatu._ Seungyoun tidak terang-terangan berkomentar karena khawatir akan merusak suasana, jadi ia hanya memejamkan mata dan menunggu Seungwoo melanjutkan ceritanya. Meski terkenal peka, Seungyoun tetap tidak punya kemampuan menerawang pikiran dan isi hati orang. Paling cuma bisa menebak, itu pun tergantung siapa yang dihadapi. Seungwoo adalah satu dari sedikit orang di kehidupan Seungyoun yang sangat pandai dalam menyembunyikan perasaan. Ada saja hal-hal yang luput dari pengamatan seungyoun, dan baru ia sadari ketika mereka sedang membuka sesi curhat malam, diiringi lilin aromaterapi. Beberapa saat lalu ia bisa saja menggoda Seungyoun, tapi sekarang? Hal mengejutkan apa lagi yang akan ia sampaikan?

“Aku samar-samar sih ingatnya, tapi aku dan kamu jadi _idol_ kpop yang ketemu di program semacam Produce 101.”

“ _Whaaat?_ Kirain Kakak mimpi yang serem-serem. diculik arwah terus nggak bisa ketemu aku lagi atau gimana gitu," Seungyoun spontan terkekeh geli, “tapi jadi _idol_ juga serem sih. Banyak kasus pokoknya, udah gitu orang-orang yang punya duit dan kekuasaan di industri suka gak bener.”

Meskipun menikmati jenis musik populer, Seungyoun bukan yang _update_ sekali dengan perkembangan grup idola kekinian. Hanya tahu sekilas lewat berita-berita yang lewat di layar televisi, artikel di internet, dan gosip yang beredar di kalangan teman-temannya. Tapi dari situ, Seungyoun bisa membayangkan betapa beratnya menjadi seorang figur publik. Serba salah, dililit banyak aturan, terjebak kepentingan korporasi …

“Nah itu. Ceritanya kita jadi korban orang-orang yang punya duit dan kekuasaan itu, Youn. Kita masuk _line-up_ debut dan rencana promosi sampai beberapa tahun gitu, kan. Eh tiba-tiba grup kita dibubarin seenak udel karena alasan … apa ya? Lupa deh. Yang jelas aku belum sempat pdkt sama kamu … dan udah keburu dipisahin,” ujar Seungwoo sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala kecewa. “Sedih banget. Mana aku belum ngucapin sayang juga ke kamu.”

“Ya ampun, Kak.” Seungyoun tidak tahu harus ikut bersedih atau menertawakan kekecewaan Seungwoo. Karena di kenyataan, _setidaknya untuk saat ini_ , ia tak perlu takut dan sedih kehilangan Seungyoun. Ia tidak akan pergi kemana-mana, dan akan selalu menyambut peluk, cium, serta kata-kata Sayang dari Seungwoo dengan tangan terbuka. “Gara-gara mimpi itu … makanya kamu mendadak jadi manis pagi-pagi?”

…

“Memang biasanya aku nggak manis?”

“Hmm … tergantung sih.” Seungyoun mengelus pipi Seungwoo, kemudian mencondongkan tubuh ke depan untuk meninggalkan beberapa kecupan di ujung bibir.

“Makin manis kalau berani mengecup bibirku, meski belum sikat gigi.”

“Hoo … siapa takut.”

(Di sela-sela ciuman mereka yang tak cuma melibatkan bibir — _tapi juga lidah_ , Seungwoo sempat berbisik dengan napas terengah dan muka semakin memerah,

_“Tetap di sini bersamaku, ya?”_

Seungyoun menutup mata dan mendengarkan kombinasi detak jantung mereka yang begitu cepat. Begitu _dekat_. Persis seperti awal kali ia sadar, dan diingatkan kembali bahwa di rumah ini bukan hanya satu orang saja yang sedang jatuh cinta.

— _“Selalu, Kak. selalu._ )


End file.
